Meme Section
All Memes of Monster Islands will be posted here. Beta Meta Knight will then approve of their worthiness, feel free to add a Monster Islands meme. #SwegPage #DankMemes BEST PAGE IN THE WIKI!!! '-The idea of the Meme Section came from xAnimeEternal to her' '-The first ever Meme of Monster Islands was created by Beta Meta Knight so credits to him too' SO LET'S GET STARTED __FORCETOC__ 'Meme of the Week' ' ' Approved Memes SWEG.png|#KorSelfie I-want-you-52c7jm.jpg.png|Uncle Kor I-created-this-gowrsy.jpg|Free Form Wiki Lol.jpg|Korblox Skelezors in a Nutshell how-to-easily.jpg.png|#EpicWin MY GEMS.jpg|Gem Meme STUPID DOCTORS.png|READ MORE ISNT A VIRUS I SWEAR Like never lol..jpg lol4.jpg|My hardest photoshop project MonsterKorMeme.png|Made while simultaneously fighting Hunter tfw-people-are-t1jm2j.jpg|rip beta when-someone-asks-v8793d.jpg Lol5.jpg one-does-not-zj8k03.jpg|:OOOO Not-sure-if-lgrlds.jpg.png Kor is Illumin8e|scumbag elemental elemental together-we-will-vkwu6f.jpg.png|When players get in the way of my photos MinerMeme.png ConspiracyTheory.png|This image looks like crap on purpose GOODBYE STEEL!|Literally 4 people thought he was leaving when he OBVIOUSLY says he's not. index3.jpg|TR8R! image101.jpg|Not sure if I should have went with "This my friend, is beloved riltak island" IHeardHype.png|Someone said "Hype Train" so I said "ok" SwordOresSuch.gif|Error 404: Pickaxe not found DeletingStuffRageComic.png|If only... h00nter.png|STARRING! IlRenegadelI FirinLazerRetake.png|BLAAAAAAAAH!!! when-you-get-vgclas.jpg Monster Islands Meme 4.png|Baraz is bizzare! Monster Islands Meme 3.png|I got the idea for this one when I made a typo! BTW he's walking backwards. Monster Islands Meme 6.png|Mini-Kor doesn't realize he's wearing armor with Glacial Crystals sticking out all over it. Monster Islands Meme 7.png When Axsuroth Island takes too long... Monster Islands Meme 5.png|Yellow Diamond is salty! Monster Islands Meme 8.png|Too hard to hatch. Monster Islands Gif 2.gif|KOR CENA!!! Monster Islands Gif 3.gif|GRAAHKEN' CENA!!! Aliens alert.png|Aliens still have Onyx on their planets Monster Islands Meme 10.png|3 different games now: Monster Islands, Strife, and Final Fantasy. We all got our little cactus trends going. jean-plumpal.jpg.png|Created by TheSteelEagle PokemonGems.png|Found these while mining VersionFinal.gif|YEEEEEEEEEEEeeaaaaaaaaaa 17dg6y.jpg|memes for ur bloodstreme 17dgaq.jpg|:)))) TrueGif.gif|AAAAAAAAAAAA when-everyone-kills.jpg.png DIOKUN!.jpg|Only JoJo fans will get it 17jot5.jpg Verletzend's swagify moment.png|I STOLE JUGGERNAUT BORKNOSE'S WEP! oh-baby-a-jk1b1t.jpg.png|OHH YEAAHH first-a-triple.jpg.png|You can never go too far in meme'ing, my friend 16221967-Man-with-I-Voted-Sticker-kneels-in-prayer-isolated-on-white-Stock-Photo.jpg Monster Islands Meme 11.png|Finally another Lotepamera meme! m8.PNG|#BroluminatiConfirmed|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtIRC--i10bwmEO3NStBcmQ noobs be like.png|fite me Korluminati.png|AXSUROTH MINIBOSS CONFIRMZED1!11!!!1!! southparkmeme.jpg|when you found the juggernautu gem after 3 mins of searching αρχείο λήψης.png|More like "I'd rather reset Than die from pie" Hello-darkness-my-iljs61.jpg.png|:'^) 1meme.png|THE GREAT WALL OF RILTAK!(Credits to Xan aka xAnimeEternal) atarkinilox.jpg|ATARK IN JILOX (credit to pie) Korn.jpg meeeme|Forever Alone Juggernaut theshitshopmaster.jpg|by pie goldiloxadf.jpeg|credit to pie piememe.png|recently discovered prehistoric spongebob memes cleverk0r.jpg|credit to pie (also cleverbot x kor) bagofmemes.jpg|credit to pie KORLAX.gif|credit to pie and beta (reuploaded for higher quality) Mega_Mal.png|I saw "MegaMal" in steel's inventory so this came into mind roastseverywhere.jpg|when cleverbot roasts someone on discord (re-uploaded for higher quality) Axsurothshit.png|"We want quest since axsuroth is out" Downyougo.jpg|Not meant to target anyone Spinnyy.gif|credit to Beta and Fyzu triggered.png|I saw Seba's comment below so I made this level 80s man.|level 80's man 233232.gif bunny cunny.png|Bunny cunny. Lamo.png JUSTTHROWITOFFACLIFF.jpg|JUST THROW IT OFF A CANYON (credit to HG and pie) Solestor.png|true eleet comebackwaffle.jpg|tmw wafer regains #1 spot (by pie) UNIKORN.jpg Pie is a meme.jpg|when a noob wants to be peaceful when-pie-sees.jpg|oh shit when-pie-joins.jpg.png when-a-miner-1mgg2r.jpg.png SteelxCLoud.jpg|Playing with Bae Fuknhell.jpg|fukn hell Memes to be approved or miserably discarded by Beta! index.jpg|This is here just so you can easily click "Add a photo to this gallery" Untitled.png|volcanon is not a pokemon please do not do this Category:Meme Category:Dank